Mercy Dawnwood
by MadisonRight
Summary: After the war in Alicanti Mercy is informed that her parents have died during battle leaving her in charge of the Dallas institute.the Council agree's to Mercy's plea to continue running the institute on a probational setting of cause, sending their three most promising young shadow hunters to sort of keep an eye on the institute. Will she succeed or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I can't help but judge, I guess it's my nature, to seek everyone else's flaws and to make sure they know that they're flaws. Maybe it's because It makes me feel better about myself? But behind the curtain am I any better? I croquet myself I mock my pathetic life as if I should be better then them I hold myself at a higher standard like everyone else is a weaker species. I am better then you stronger faster my mind works in ways you couldn't even imagine I am a superior creature of god I am not human, I am nephilim.

The sun was slowly beginning to fall and I couldn't help but smile soon this day would be over and sleep would consume me and once again i would see my parents. i sat against a grand oak tree looking down at a large group of people all dressed in white, some were crying some silently praying. "In dust you came in dust you shall return, Jesus Christ is the resurrection and the life." the pastor said throwing a handful of dirt over the two black coffins, the crowd slowly raised throwing dirt and bowing their heads for a silent prayer. "Let us go in the name of the Lord" the pastor announced. I watched in disgust, none of them cared that my parents had died no one in that crowed knew them for anything more then the couple in charge of the Dallas institute. They didn't know that Marcus and Magdalene Dawnwood had a life other then the institute that they spent their Sundays at church and after that they had a picnic at the lake and went fishing, that they were the last bit of family that i have...that now i have no one. "Mercy" i turn my head to find my close friend "Hey Judi" I say in a casual tone "You ok? You didn't give your farewell speech and I..I was worried." Judith said her expression remaining troubled "Yeah I'm fine" I said forcing a smile "and in the thirteen years you've known me? Have I ever given a speech for anything other then why I shouldn't have to make dinner on Tuesdays?" I herd a small giggle come from Judith "Fourteen and I suppose, not unless you want to call a well formed argument a speech." she said with a small smile, "well, I have to go meet with the council and discuss the institute.."

I said rising to my feet brushing the dirt of my short sleeved white shirt and white denim jeans .

"oh, that's gotta suck..." says Judi

"Yep" I said passing her and plummeting down the hill "Mercy!" she yelled but I was gone half jogging half running the city of Alicanti passing me in a blur.

"Mercy Ruth Dawnwood, daughter of Marcus and Magdalene Dawnwood, shadow hunter" a council women stated they were all dressed in council robes from what I could see there had to be at least twenty men and women some standing some sitting all staring directly at me. "Please state your appeal" the women said, I inhale and step forward forgetting to exhale.."as some of you may know my parents much like a few others died fighting here in Alicanti when the wards went down" I said in a stern voice "Yes we are aware of your parents passing" anger filled inside me her casualness in their tone disgusted me as if their deaths meant nothing, I swallowed down my anger and stepped closer to the women "well I'm sure you are aware that I am next in line to run the institute with their passing, but I am also aware that it is the law for the man or women to be at least eighteen to run an institute" "yes indeed we are aware, as for the institute due to other pressing matters we hadn't had the time to appoint a new leader to take charge of the institute" I swallowed down my anger once again. "I understand completely, what I am here ask is that because I will be eighteen in a matter of weeks that I remain in charge of the protection and well being of the institute" I slowly looked around analyzing the councils faces some looked shocked like they hadn't expected me to say such a thing some look smug like it wouldn't happen in a million years and some very few looked proud like me volunteering was unexpected but promising "Are you sure this is what you wish?" she asked with an stern expression "Yes ma'am."

"Very well, your appeal will be determined and we will call you back in when we have decided" "thank you Inquisitor as well as council" I say bowing my head and leaving the room. I took a seat directly on the floor outside of the council room off to the right there's a nice sitting room with clean white modern furniture with black square's for side tables hung on the walls were picture's of shadow hunters in mid fight, after a few minutes of staring mindlessly at the wall in front of me my eye's grew tired and before I knew it I am sleeping.

"Mercy." my eye's fly open and in front of me stands a tall blond man smiling down at me. I quickly look around but there's nothing only him and i standing in nothingness, "Were are we?" I ask he slowly looks around still smiling his golden eye's open wide glowing against his light skin. "Were nowhere of course" he said in a casual tone he's dressed in black gear and his hair is a curly mess. I should feel panicked or at least scared but strangely I felt safe, I took his arm and examined the white line's dancing across his skin...runes. "your a shadow hunter like me?" I said releasing his arm and looking back up at him, something about his face was so comforting so alluring he was defiantly gorgeous. A small laugh escaped his smile revealing his pearly white teeth, "it would seem that way wouldn't it?" he said slightly brushing his hand down my cheek, sending a warm feeling up my spine I could feel my cheeks turn red. "What do you mean?" I said with a slight smile, "I am not nephilim" he said no longer smiling but tranquil. "Then..then what are you?" I said no longer smiling "naturally I am a demon" he said with a smile gesturing his body and with a single snap he was gone and in his place stands a much taller Grey skinned demon with glowing white eyes still dressed in gear somehow fitting him perfectly the black shirt just tight enough to revel how muscular he is. "Oh.." I said trying to back away but my legs remained still, "he was beautiful wasn't he?"

The demon asked, nothing about it was calming just intimidating. My face now expressionless

"I saw him and couldn't resist it's been awhile since I've seen such a mesmerizing nephilim."

"Why are you here?" I demand the corner of his lip raises just slightly "aren't you hasty?" he said now fully grinning "Well...i guess I should tell you were I was when I caught a glimpse of the nephilim?" if demons had eyebrows I would bet he was raising one of them. "Tell me" I demanded, he exhaled loudly "Ah well cause you ask so nicely, it was a warm day in Alicanti there was nice breeze blowing the smell of blood in the air..." "You...you were in Alicanti when the wards went down?" I clenched my jaw "I was,do you want to know something interesting about my time there?" he asked his face calm and collected "I'm listening" he smiled "Well, much like the other demon's I had one goal...kill and destroy any nephilim I came in contact with..." he smiled shifting his weight onto his left side "i was strolling through the city enjoying the view...you know demons everywhere you look blood gore, ect ect anywhoo back to my point when I saw two very familiar faces fighting off a pack of Moloch demons nasty things.. anyway when they both successfully took down the pack I knew it was them Marcus and Magdalene Dawnwood." my heart sank into my chest and I clenched my jaw. He smiled once again showing of his still pearly white teeth..."You..." I spat "aw common no jumping ahead, let me at least finish my story" anger welled inside me I tried to move forward hurt him in some way but it was no use my body refused to move.."anyway like I was saying before you rudely interrupted..Marcus was laughing taking joy from the dead pack of demons and Magdalene had already sighted me...she looked terrified because she had also remembered me..." my mind was filled with terror he had killed my parents he was the demon that ruined my life...not terror rage. I tried with all my heart to move to punch at him but still it was no use, "it was about eleven years ago when I had last seen you and your parents...at first it was only you that I saw running around in the middle of the woods...you such a cute little girl what with your pigtails and rainbow explorer boots" he said with a faint smile he disgusted me but when I think about seven years ago my mind goes blank...i wanted to say something an insult maybe? But now not even my mouth couldn't move. "i was wondering the forest looking for something...well its been so long how could I possibly remember? When I smelt you a delicious sent if I might add, when I fallowed your sent I found you wondering alone I was almost sure it was the great mothers gift to me a small young angel child alone in the woods...defenseless, when I approached you you weren't scared at all brave little thing" he said with a smile pushing one of my hairs behind my eyes. I flinched now the only movement I had was my eyes I could feel a small tear forming but I blinked it away. "i had pushed you down before you even screamed...but then I heard your parents yelling for you by the time I could react they had been there staring down at me with such terror in there eyes your father dove into action his blade I think he called it "Micheal?" pointed straight at me along with your mother kicking me away from you tending to the scratches my claws had left in your bare skin, before I could get away your father stabbed me right in the neck...sending me back to hell" "You poor baby" I hissed realizing I could speak again. "ah but I'm not finished yet do you want to know just how I managed to murder your family?" anger filled inside of me "I'll kill you-"

"you and me both know you cant move so just enjoy the story ok?" he said his expression now seeming annoyed "with me being a Eidolon demon I can shape shift into anyone and anything as long has I've seen it before...and turning into you was just too easy" his words all

killing me inside he's a demon Mercy they lie in fact its in there job description..."Your lying" I yelled, he smiled once again this time his smile was demonic and dark "am I lying when I say that your mother and father didn't even fight back when I changed into you all they did was cry like little mundanes- "Stop!" I yelled all of a sudden I could move my body again and punched him directly in the chin but he didn't flinch his body didn't even move a muscle all he did was laugh "I'll kill you!" I yelled going for another punch but in mid air he grabbed my fist twisting my arm and pushing me to the floor, hes crouched above me smiling and with one snap of his finger he was gone and in his place was a slim auburn haired women with beautiful features a sharp nose and full lips...my mother "Mom..." I whispered I knew it wasn't her but I couldn't help it she looked so healthy and alive it was her. "shhh" she whispered pulling a knife from her weapons belt and holding it to my neck, "Mom!" I said a small tear falling down my cheek "Shhh soon we'll all be together again..i promise" she said slicing my neck and my eye's flew open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

It took me a second to realize I was hyperventilating I quickly wiped the dried tears from my face I looked up to see a boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes staring down at me his expression curious "You ok?" he asked his tone sounded bland and uncaring . I quickly jump to my feet and straighten my outfit "Ah I'm fine...just fell asleep" I said quickly in a casual tone "yeah..well the councils ready for you." he said walking away "ok...bye" I said quietly as he walked away. The realization of what just happened practically punched me in the gut it was a dream I repeated to myself again and again before walking into the council room.

Mercy Ruth Dawnwood, daughter of Marcus and Magdalene Dawnwood, Shadowhunter,

A different women stated the inquisitor. "Mrs inquisitor" I said acknowledging her power,

"Myself and the council have came to a discussion regarding you and the Dallas institute" she said her tone stiff and cold "Please go on" I said, she exchanged looks with the room full of council men and women. "Due to the lack of available shadow hunters we have decided to grant you your wish and leave you in charge of the Dallas institute...on a probational setting of coarse." She said with a small smile "I'm sorry probational?" I asked she exhaled slightly and straightened her back "as of today you will run the institute keep everything in line of coarse but in two months I myself will..plan a sort of check up on you and the institute make sure everything's in line and if it is you will be the soul leader of the Dallas institute." I couldn't help but smile the council had decided in my favor..well sort of."but if you fail...the Dallas institute will no longer be in control by the Dawnwood family as it as been for years..and as for you you will be transferred to a more suitable institute that needs your assistance, is this understood?" I couldn't help but feel...giddy "Yes ma'am I will try with everything in my power to insure the safety and well being of the institute." I said my tone strong,"Then it has been decided I will see you in two months time young Mercy Dawnwood...be brave and good luck"

"Thank you Mrs inquisitor as well as council" I said before turning around and leaving "Oh and one more thing Mercy" I turned before leaving to face her "Yes?" she smiled "i will be sending three of my most promising young shadow hunters to...aid you in your mission...think of it as a sort of gift." she said forming a slight smile, oh great not only do I have to run an entire institute and the well being of and entire city but three unknown teenagers...great. "Very well thank you again" I said nodding my head and leaving.

I opened the door to find a small girl standing in front of me she couldn't be more then nine maybe ten, she had short blond hair and light blue eyes she has a large smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Ariel..Ariel Greyweather Shadowhunter in training!" she grinned and took my hand "The council asked me to direct you to the portal you and my brother and his friends are gonna take back too your institute" she partially yelled inhaling quickly as if she forgot to breath..."i appreciate it" I said calmly forcing a small smile back at her "whoa do you have an accent? That's so cool! I've always wanted on of those maybe British!" she yelled "I try not too but yes its southern" I said calmly going out of my way to hide the accent. "Hey did you know Ariel means lion of God?" she asked but continued talking about her brother and how cool he was but I wasn't listening I couldn't help but think of that dream it seemed so real...so deadly. My body shivered when I thought of my mothers body slicing my throat "Soon we'll all be together..i promise" she had said forcing a pit to form in my stomach. I moved my hand on top of were I imagined the pit to have formed pushing inwards trying to sooth the feeling of...guilt.

"Here we are" Ariel said loudly and I quickly moved my hand and dropped it to my side looking forward to find three people dressed up in casual clothing two boy's one of them was the boy from earlier dressed in dark blue denim jeans and a black tee he was tall and his mussels well defined under his shirt and his dark blue eye's practically glowing against his pale skin, and the other boy was about the same height but not as thick and muscular he also had brown hair except it was lighter and had a sort of blond highlights which brought out his forest green eyes he was dressed in light denim jeans and a white button up dress shirt, and last there's a tall girl with long curly blond hair I couldn't help but notice how red her lips were as if they were colored with blood, she was wearing a short deep blue dress the same color of her eyes I couldn't help but think she was what boys would call beautiful, I looked down at my shoes when I realized I had been staring "Ariel there's no need to yell were all right here.." the boy from earlier said kneeling down and messing up what I'm guessing was his little sisters hair. the girl ran up to me grabbing and shaking my hand "Hi I'm Delilah, Delilah Highblood and you are?" she smiled revealing her glowing white teeth. I quickly look behind her too see the two boys whispering to each other no doubt about me..."Um..Mercy, Mercy Dawnwood." I said mimicking her introduction, "compassionate or kindly forbearance shown towards an offender,or enemy...what an unusual name" she said pushing her eyebrows down creating small lines on her forehead. "um thank you?" I said "Oh..I've upset you terribly sorry sometimes my over extensive knowledge for words gets the best of me" she said still smiling she hadn't upset me..just shocked me I'm honestly not used to a girl like this being so...smart.

"No problem's" I said forcing a smile, next the second boy stepped up with an arrogant smile on his face "Don't let her scare you she's actually pretty cool once you get too know her, the names Andrew by the way, Andrew Youngstern" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly I tried not to stare but it defiantly caught me by surprise, he was instantly pushed out of the way by the boy from earlier "Andrew quit flirting, she might get the wrong idea"he had a stern expression on his face has he looked down at me, I looked up I couldn't help but feel threatened by his attitude "And what would the wrong idea be?" I said still glaring up at him .

He smiled smugly "That were coming to that hillbilly institute for anything other then to make sure you don't screw up and get somebody killed." he hissed still towering over me "That's nice but if it were up to me you wouldn't be coming anywhere near my institute." I spat back at him quickly running through the already made portal imagining not the institute but the lake a few miles away..the one place that has remained constant.

If I knew anything about Texas...it would be that it is either extremely hot or very cold...either one didn't bother me in fact I couldn't think of it any other way. The lake was located deep inside the two-hundred acre land the institute was placed right on the outskirts of Dallas this way were were close enough to protect but far enough to stay hidden from any unwanted downworlders. It had to be at least ninety degrees outside...the light breeze warming my bare arms, the trees around the lake provided enough shade to keep us cool and another plus the fish couldn't see us. I figured I could stay here for at least an hour before I would be needed at the institute, I began walking unlike most of the grass near the institute the grass here was green and didn't crunch under my shoes I could see the tiniest frogs jumping out of the way of my shoes, when I was a little girl me and Judith would catch at many as we could and keep them in old mason jars and at the end of the day who's ever jar was the most filled with tiny frogs would win and the best part was when my dad would try and guess how many were in the jar...strangely he was always right. A smile formed across my face we couldn't have been older then..nine maybe I remember because we had just started learning about who and what we were. I fell down against a large tree just of to the side was a picnic table..because my mom wouldn't dare risk sitting on one of the frogs. But my eye's were glued to the tree directly in the middle of the trunk was a small carving of a heart and inside read "M+M+M forever" my dad had carved it years ago...and I was done I couldn't hold it in anymore they were gone,dead and I was supposed to move on without them? Go on as if they were never even here in the first place? I couldn't keep myself from crying so one by one tears fell down my face I slowly brushed my hand against the carving trying to find some comfort from this small reminder of my parents...but all I found was dread. After a few minutes of crying my eye balls out I couldn't anymore couldn't sit and cry like some..some mundane, I jumped up quickly what kind of shadowhunter am I? To cry over something as silly as this? We die it's a grantee from the minute were born we know whats coming weather it's ten, twenty years or if your trained well enough maybe even more but one day we will die, either fighting for the people we love to keep them safe or for our survival like my parents did.

we are Nephilim, it's pretty much in the job requirements to be willing...no to want to die for your family,your friends, your race. To be brave, to be strong and most of all be honored when a love one dies fighting the fight.

After at least ten minutes of running I could finally see the institute, I had memorized the path though the woods to reach it I could still remember how after a long day of fishing we would all race back to the institute and whoever lost...had to cook dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

when I came up to the institute doors I quickly wiped my face making sure there wasn't as much of a eyelash out of place, I couldn't stand it if they found out were I was what I was doing. I had always loved how the institute just looked and felt like home the brick walls, the size not too giant to feel too big but also not too small to be crowded when we housed more guest then usual. Like most institutes it had used to be an old Catholic church the tall stained glass windows with large golden angels all holding a different mortal instrument. The sword,the cup,and the mirror. I cant even remember how many times I had starred at those angels trying to imagine one in person but I never could. I took in a large breath before opening the institute doors and walking in.

sitting directly inside on a tall chair by the door was Jonathan our for all intensive purposes

Door man. "Working hard Jon?" I said with a smile, "Hello Mercy" he said with a small laugh looking up from his book. I had always thought of him as handsome with his strong features and dark hair so I never really understood why he didn't have a girlfriend, "Did you meet our new temporary members?" I said leaning on the dark blue wall beside him "Yep...they seem nice." he said slowly as if he couldn't find any other word to describe them..."Nice? Try weird and insulting" he gently closed his book and looked up at me "well Delilah seems nice" he said his expression remaining casual I couldn't help but smile down at him "If by nice you mean tall blond, then yep she's nice alright" I said in a teasing tone my smile turned into a grin and I pushed myself up away from the wall and started towards my room "Enjoy your book Jon" I yelled back catching a glimpse of his face he was blushing before returning to his book. The hall was dimly lite with witch light the dark blue walls had turned into red and the floors were a dark hardwood, all along the walls were doors all leading into a small bedroom with a bed and dresser for anyone who has business in town or just needs a place to stay, they were all numbered and at the end of the hall on the right was my room 12. I quickly walked in shutting the door behind me I had the normal furnishing a bed a dresser but I also had a bookshelf holding all of my favorites..a mirror and a side table which held my seraph blade..."Aquariel" I quickly walked to my mirror pushing away the reason I had wore white, I quickly grabbed a yellow tee-shirt and some dark blue denim jeans and quickly changed. For a second I couldn't help but stare my auburn hair starting to fall out of the ponytail I threw it in before I left, a few strands escaped so now they partially shield my face , my features had always been defined besides the left over baby fat resigning in my cheeks and my eye's were a dull brown I couldn't help but rub them gently they practically screamed just how tired I was but I couldn't think of sleeping not after the dream I had so possibly another sleepless night.

All the chairs remained empty in the dinning hall, the walls painted a creamy yellow and the same hard wood flowing though the institute. Maybe it wasn't as big as other institutes but it defiantly had character there was one large white table and a long row of white chairs along each side at the very end of the table up on the wall was a tall picture of a rooster that my mother had to have for this exact reason. I had called everyone in for a meeting before dinner to tell all of the residents the news and also to tell the newcomers the rules.

I straightened up when people started pouring in first Jonathan, then Judith and her parents and a few unknown guests who must be passing through and then a few moments behind came Andrew and Delilah and last of all the boy I barley knew but still despised. After everyone took a seat I stepped closer to the table exchanging a small glance with Judith all she did was smile, I guess she herd the news. "Hello everyone" I said loud enough for everyone to hear "I know your probably wondering why I'm keeping you from your dinner? But as some of you may know I met with the council to discuss the matter with me running the institute, and I'm happy to announce they have decided in my favor and are letting me continue to run and maintain the institute" everyone started clapping besides a few of the newcomers and of coarse Andrew,Delilah and the boy. "Thank you all of coarse for your well needed prayers and engorgement it really meant a lot to me" no matter how hard I tried my southern accent slipped through everyone was smiling along with the three except they were quietly laughing as if I said something amusing...i ignored there laughs and moved on "i would just like to welcome all of the guests we have here tonight and that wherever there travels lead them may god follow closely and guide them to safety we all know they'll need all the prayers they can get so remember that next time you bow your head" I said with a smile glancing at Judith seeing her put her thumbs up which made me smile "One last thing for all of the guests and temporary members" I said glancing at the three again who for some reason couldn't stop laughing "We don't have many rules here but the ones we do have we take very seriously and breaking said rules may lead to being escorted off the property so...lets not ok?" I said still smiling "Well number one: please no leaving the property past twelve o-clock unless authorized by yours truly, second no alcoholic beverages on site unless special occasion, and l no men aloud in any of the woman's sleeping quarters and vise verse no exceptions, and of course the standard clave laws. there they are clean and simple just everyone follow the rules and we shouldn't have any problem I look forward to our time together here at the Dallas institute and remember "The Law is hard, but it's the Law" " I finished smiling I examined everyone's faces which all seemed to be contempt with the rules except for the three which were yet again laughing. "Well everyone say thanks to Mary-Ellen and her daughter Judith for cooking us a nice warm meal tonight, Fried chicken." I said walking towards the seat at the very end that I always sat at sadly it was closer to the three that I had wanted but I tried to tune out there quite laughter...but it was no use.

The dinner was nicely set the large plate of chicken and a few sides spread around the table, everyone had a place mat and a glass of water "i forgot to mention one rule, we say grace before we eat no exceptions" I raised my voice so that everyone would hear me "What if it's against our belief system?" the boy questioned his tone arrogant I couldn't help but turn my head to face his "Well, then I'm sorry you don't feel that way and I hope some day you will,but for the mean time no exceptions if you want to hold hands and bow your head and take a cat nap be my guest" he grinned slightly and stood up "Well sorry if I can't find anything to be thankful for...oh or wait maybe that's you? If I'm not mistaken your the one who's parents got brutally murdered because they didn't know how to old a sword" he spat still grinning. So much anger welled inside of me, not just anger..sorrow, I quickly jumped to my feet and walked quickly out of the room keeping my head down I couldn't bare to look at Judith or anyone else I couldn't afford them to see me cry. Once I was out of the dining room I ran into my room throwing on my gear and grabbing my blade and stele I knew there was one way to blow of this steam...hunting.

The cool night air welcomes me to the city the streets were pretty much empty besides the one or two cars that pass by every few moments, there are two ways that I know how to find a demon...one walk though dark alleys and you'll probably find one digging through the trash or maybe devouring a mundane either one isn't to visually pleasing and second cower in the dark long enough and one or two will find you. I Stop in front of the first alley and pull out my stele, I slowly drag it against my skin forming burning black lines in the shape of what looked like an eye, a fearless rune I usually don't bother with a fearless rune most of the time I didn't need one but lately I cant take any chances.

When I'm finished applying all the necessary runes such as speed,strength, enhanced reflexes,and last but not least silence, I examined my arm all of the lines still had a faint glow to them and they all still felt has if they were on fire. I slid the stele into my back pocket and slowly walked into the alley the air filled with the smell of trash and vile, I began breathing from my mouth but it doesn't help with the smell...the tall dark buildings around me form as a sort of maze and if it wasn't for the fact that I have gone through this maze at least a hundred times, that I had beaten it with out so much as a scratch..i would be worried.

I took a slight turn cutting through an old pizza shop and a laundry mat I walked forward quietly the smell of trash grew thinker and I started to hear something moving rummaging through the trash I quickly grabbed my blade but it was too late because in front of me stands a large reptilian like demon with teeth lined across its face were it's eyes should be, it has another mouth directly were a mouth should be with long tusks pointing out the sides each dripping with dark black poison, behind it a long skinny tail swayed reflecting the light from all around, Ahiab demon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

I took a step backwards slowly, Ahiab demon, a massive scaled lizard like body...check, blind and has a keen sense of smell...judging from the lack of eye's check, has a long narrow tail that glitters as it moves due to it being edged with razor tipped bones...check, has talons I quickly looked down..check, has a long forked tongue with a scorpion stinger at the end? Check,

Rapes there victims before killing them...great. I quickly run backwards but it was quick I stop in mid run "Aquariel" I whispered and watched as it burst with light, I closed my eye's before quickly jamming the blade behind me I opened my eyes to the demons screams but he was far from dead in fact now he was just angry. I quickly rip my blade out sending demon ichor everywhere I jumped backwards landing on my feet, go for the head my father would always say...so without a second thought I jump into action slicing my blade directly towards his head but he was too fast I caught a quick glimpse of it whipping its tail around smacking against my legs sending me to the ground. The pain shot up my legs as if a thousand knifes pushed into my legs I released a loud yell in pain before the demon crawled on top of me, I struggled underneath its heavy body reaching around for the blade, I felt it slam it's tail now against my legs forcing me to stop struggling, I forced my hands up above me holding off its extremely sharp talons even its ruff scales sent pain through my body I look up to see its long tongue dancing just a few inches from my face I released a loud cry, scorpion stinger at the end..defiantly a check "Rapes it victims before killing them" repeats in my head I used the very last strength I had trying to push away...but it was no use...panic rushed through me "I'll die here" now was the only thing going though my head I could feel it pushing closer against me all of in weight against its arms "No!" I cried forcing my hands up the stinger just inches from my face, its talons now pressing against my palm, blood starting to trickle down my arms I could feel warm tears falling down my cheeks my arms shaking under pressure this was it I am going to die hear in this trash filled alley..."Shhh soon we'll all be together again..i promise" my mothers voice echoed in my mind "Soon" I whispered and lowered my arms and the world went black.

And for a moment there was nothing, there wasn't pain, there wasn't the crushing weight of the Ahiab demon, there wasn't the suffocating smell of garbage..just peace.

my eye's slightly lifted and the pain rushed back through me as if it had never left but I was no longer under the demon...but slung over someones back..being carried, I quickly closed my eye's the pain was far to much to remain conscious and yet again the world faded away leaving me in nothingness.

My eye's slowly opened and I'm back in my room at the institute, I couldn't help but laugh it took me having to almost get murdered by a giant lizard to have a dreamless sleep. I quickly sat up ignoring just how sore I am, and my eye's focus on the dark outline of the boy leaning against the far wall.

"Your not supposed to be in here..." I say my voice sounding a bit sleepy.

A small chuckle escaped him before saying "That's what you have to say? Just make it a mental note, and when you can so much as walk without limping, you can escort me off the property." he said sounding no longer amused but annoyed.

"What happened..?" I asked ignoring that comment and sounding a lot more like a whisper then I had meant too.

"Well, after you stormed out like a little five you year old, your friend..ah Judith was worried and I had over heard were you might have gone so..." he said slightly shifting his weight.

"after a few minutes I had caught up with you, I decided to keep my distance since I was probably the last person you wanted to see." I can feel his eye's on me as he talks...even though he had saved me I still couldn't help but dislike him,

"i got a little lost in that maze of an alleyway but when I herd you scream.." I could hear his voice shake slightly as if he was remembering it all as he said it.

"When I found you, I couldn't believe how you managed to hold it off, Ahiab demons, female shadow hunters are practically there specialty..." he pushed him self off the wall and sat at the end of the bed, turning his head so that he faced me.

"Your ok right?" he asked almost sounding like a whisper,

I know what he meant by the question not if I was ok but was I raped.

"I'm..I'm fine no permanent damage" I said quietly back. I could hear a large sigh in relief escape him, "Thank you..." I whispered looking up at him. I had never so much as been this close to a boy before non the less be in my bed room on my bed,

"Don't mention it...what I said earlier I didn't mean..." he said looking down at his lap.

I exhaled "Yes you did...but it's ok, good night..." I said still staring at him.

He slowly looked up "Oh Ethan...Ethan Greyweather, and goodnight Mercy" he said jumping to his feet and walking out the door, And I drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

When my eye's open I jump to my feet ignoring the still sore pain in my legs ever since I was a little girl I have been trained to jump out of bed and get dressed all before six am. I quickly grabbed a black tee-shirt with a stick of butter right in the middle and large white text reading "I must be butter...cause I'm on a roll" along with the same dark blue jeans from yesterday and quickly ran across the hall into the showers.

When I was finished I ran into my room wearing only a towel and shut the door behind me,

I slowly moved the towel so that I could see my legs although they were still swore the only reminder of last night were tiny white scars going up and down my legs...on my ankle was a few white line dancing into a pattern...a healing rune. Ethan must have did it last night...i cant imagine him drawing it with how bloody my legs must have been but there it was perfectly drawn a small piece of art carved onto my ankle.

After I finished getting dressed I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it up with a band I keep around my wrist. I glance quickly in the mirror, my eye's didn't seem so tired today of all days but there was something else...i can not put my figure on it but something is different. Or at least there should be, how could so much of my life change without actually changing me?

I push away the thought and walk out of my room.

The institute was louder today the sounds of people calling out our running into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before they go, it's normal though they come they stay for a night maybe two and then they go off too fight some demons I presume.

Some go without so much as a goodbye and some thank us for our hospitality.

I stood in front of a very large brown door just off to the right when you enter the institute,

lucky Jonathan was at breakfast or I would feel pretty silly right now just standing here staring at my parents office. I hadn't even thought about going in since they died but now it was no longer there office...but mine


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

I open the door to reveal a large room with the same dark red walls from the hallway in the middle of the room sat two large wooden desks each neatly decorated with a small stack of papers and a few office supply's, windows covered the far side of the room filling it with a bright glow I inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla my mother's favorite sent.

Behind the desks the wall's are hidden by a row of bookshelf's all stocked with your basic demonology books, I slowly walk behind the desk's my mothers was on the left closets to the window, so that she would have a view of course. And my fathers on the left, they both had tall black leather chairs my mother's has a sort of figure to it and my fathers was wide as if all the curves the other chair had were filled. Metal note "Bribe Jonathan to remove the extra desk.." a small growl escaped my stomach reminding me I was late for breakfast...

I brace myself before walking into the dining room the smell of bacon filling the room, I looked down watching my feet I could feel everyone's eye's hovering over me. I quickly sit now looking down at my plate filling it with a few pieces of bacon before realizing I'm not as hungry as I had thought...

I quickly glance up not at Judith but Ethan, he was glaring down at his now empty plate as if he hoped it would magically fill itself. He looked exhausted for sure ignoring Delilah who continued to ramble about the process that is the formation of the egg, I couldn't help but find it extremely fascinating for as long has we've kept chickens I've never really thought about it.

I glanced over at Judith who had been staring at me, I watched as she mouthed "My room now." I exhaled a little louder then I had wanted watching everyone's eye's turn to me I ignored it and walked out of the dinning room being followed by Judith. As soon as she shut the door behind her she grabbed my arm pulling me down the hall into her room which is conveniently placed next to mine slamming the door behind her. Anger filled her face I quickly sat on her bed placing my hands on my side bracing myself. "What the hell Mercy!" she yelled staring down at me "Would you please quite down" I hissed "Your going to worry someone" I said quietly falling backwards onto the bed now staring up at the ceiling suddenly feeling tierd . "Worry someone! Seriously Mercy! You scared me half to death yesterday!" she continued to yell. I could hear her inhale loudly before sitting down next to me "i know how you feel...life's treated you like crap lately I know..but it doesn't mean you can just run away like that.." she said calmly forcing me to sit up "Really you know how I feel?" I laughed sarcastically "Funny cause last time I checked your parents weren't dead" I spat jumping to my feet and leaving the room "Mercy" she yelled behind me but I ignore her, walking back into the dining room.

I ignore everyone's stares yet again and take a seat my bacon now cold...i shoved a piece into my mouth ignoring Judith's worried gaze when she came back into the room sitting next to her parents. "Mercy" I herd a voice call forcing me to swallow my bacon and look up Delilah sitting directly across from me her curly blond hair falling behind her shoulders and a large smile spread across her face "yes?" I tried to force a smile but it wasn't happening.

"Well I was wondering if you had maybe wanted to go hunting with us later?" she said her voice gentle like bells, the two boys beside her instantly sat up each surprised by this, no doubt they were listening now. "No-" Ethan began before Delilah elbowed him in the stomach, forcing a large laugh to escape Andrew "Um I don't think that's a good idea.." I said avoiding Ethan's glare "Non-sense it'll be fun and plus word on the street is that you know all the good spots!" Delilah said still smiling ….i wrinkled my nose before looking up at her "You really want me to go?" her smile seemed to grow in size "Of coarse we do!" she said glaring back and forth from the two boys, "Besides you don't know someone until you fought side by side" she said her large smile turning into a small comforting smile, without realizing I quickly glanced at Judith who was talking with Jonathan, a large smile spread across her face my eye's followed her hand which was lightly set on Jonathan's shoulder...was she flirting? I quickly looked back at Delilah who quickly looked forward at me no doubt trying to follow my gaze. "Do you mind if I bring a few people along?" I asked with a small smile "Um...of course we don't mind"

she said smiling back at the two boys. "Meet at your room at seven?"

"Sure" . Making the mistake of looking over at Ethan his expression sent chills up my spine...clearly last night's act of kindness was nothing more then pity. Strangely I felt a rush of excitement for tonight...I'll show him I don't need his pity.

"Jonathan" I said catching him by surprise he had been standing just outside of the kitchen reading his book...completely oblivious of the world around him. He quickly turned around his expression still looking surprised raising one eyebrow above the other. "hmm?" he said closing his book "Well, I sorta..might have sighed you up to go hunting tonight...with me and the newbies" a small smile tugged at the corner of mouth. "Sounds like fun" he said this time catching me by surprise. "it was actually Delilah's idea.." I said in a teasing tone "Oh really? " he said with a large grin on his face. "Yep, anyway were all meeting outside of my room seven o-clock" I said while backing up "M hm" he said looking back down at his book "You don't mind asking Judith right? Ok well bye" I said spinning on my heels and leaving before he could reply.

After asking Jonathan I spent the day doing a verity of chores reorganizing the office,cleaning out the truck, arguing through fire mail with a warlock on why he can't throw a party on the institutes two hundred acres honestly I don't see how he even thought it was a possibility.

Before I knew it, it's a quarter till seven...

My room is tidy as always decorated with books raging from demonology to moby dick. My parents were always curious about why I had to have my own copy's of every book I ever read. I would joke around saying "Mom, Dad I'm becoming a hoarder you should probably consult a specialist" but in reality it's because I couldn't stand it if my room looked identical to every other room in the institute like theirs did. I quickly slide into clean gear that I picked up earlier along with a spear pair of sneakers a weapons belt, and lastly I looked around my room before noticing my seraph blade tucked in between the pages of a demonology book. I swiftly pulled out the book and opened the page to find a diagram of a Ahiab "Prays on the weakness of female shadowhunters" I roll my eye grabbing my blade and slamming the book closed, tucking it back onto the shelf. I brush my hair thoroughly before pulling it up into a ponytail, watching the mirror as the two strands fall in front of my face. I grabbed my stele off my night stand and tucked it into my belt, before hearing three consecutive knocks "Mercy" I hear Delilahs bell like voice ring from the other side of the door. "One sec" I said opening the door and looking back my eyes scanning the room making sure I haven't forgotten anything before stepping out and shutting the door. Forcing a smile before looking forward at Delilah "Hey" she said now wearing her shadowhunter gear, her hair in one long braid. "hey, sorry I would invite you in but I'm pretty sure we'd all suffocate in my closet of a room" I said ignoring Ethan's presence and smiling at Andrew for all I know Andrew could be a perfectly nice person. "Oh we'll we don't mind" she said glancing back at Ethan who was glaring down at his shoes "Well most of us" she said forcing a smile. I looked to my left to see Judith and Jonathan walking this way Judith was quietly giggling while Jonathan's glance was on me "Give me one sec" I said walking past Delilah and stopping before the two exchanging a small forgiving smile at Judith, it was no use being mad at her it never lasts. Jonathan was still looking at me with a slight smile some how he knew what I was going to say "guys, I think we should play the game tonight" Jonathan smile grew in size the game was something our parents created to make hunting more fun especially when we were younger, you get three teams of two it was usually Judith and her mom, Judith's dad Thatcher with my dad Marcus and last but not least Jonathan and I who to this day remained champions. The game takes place in the maze, each team goes separate way through the maze killing as many demons as possible and the team that makes it through the maze with the most kills and in the quickest time wins, It's a simple game but its awfully fun. "no!" Judith said with a frown "you guys always win plus that leaves me on a team with one of them." she said swiftly glancing behind me, I exchanged a look with Jonathan before saying "Fine, then we'll mix it up..a girl from our team with a boy from theirs or vise-versa? Sound good?" "fine.." Judith said in defeat still wearing a large frown on her face. "Ok then, lets show them what our "Hillbilly institute's" made of" I said before turning around and walking to the others.

"Were taking that?" Ethan said in disbelief staring up at a large red Ford F150 truck.

"Yes, what you don't have trucks in Idris?" I said climbing into the front seat and slamming the door. "We have trucks, just not any this...big" he said still staring in disbelief before swinging himself up into the truck followed by Delilah and Andrew. Jonathan sat in the middle of me and Judith like he always did, the perfect spot to control the radio. "Why don't we just walk?"

Delilah asked her eye's scanning the inside of the truck, "Well since it'll take us a good thirty minutes to walk and it's already seven-fifteen and I'm guessing we'll be hunting for a good three hours if we walk we wouldn't be back in time for curfew" Jonathan said staring down at a book he insisted on bringing, "Plus I get to show off my baby" I said sliding my key into the engine and listening to the engine rear to life, forcing a large smile across my face. I burst into laughter after looking through the mirror to see their faces "she means her car" Judith said quickly, their expression's remaining blank and uncomfortable "Ok..then Radio time!" Jonathan said pressing several buttons before the car filled with the sound of a man talking announcing the next song, "Awesome! Turn it up please" I said pressing the gas and driving down the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"We can go to town or baby if you'd rather I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor"

I quietly sang along, normally I wouldn't mind other people in the car but now I don't think it's necessary to give Ethan anything else to judge. "wow Texans really love their tractors.." Andrew said sarcastically "apparently girls from Texas also think their sexy." Ethan said in a casual tone. I released a small chuckle . "Are we there yet?" Ethan said in a whinny tone "Just about" I said still staring at the road ahead the city was full tonight, head lights swarming the city. "We have to park a few blocks away from the entrance and apply runes" Judith said pointing to a free spot in front of an empty lot.

"So what do you think we'll encounter tonight?" Delilah said twirling her stele between her fingers. "Your basic lesser demons, Oni, Scorprios and spider demons are the most common"

Jonathan said while carving black lines into his arm. "what I don't understand is, if this place is your usual hunting grounds...why do the demons keep coming back?" Andrew asked now being finished with his runes, leaning against the truck. "Well, with this being a good spot for us it's an amazing spot for them..the amount of mundanes that have died by demons there...well we lost track after I think 32" I said with a casual tone "How many of us?" Ethan asked still applying runes. Forcing away the little bit of contempt I had "One, that I know about" I said shoving my stele into my belt and jumping to my feet and closing the tail. "Did you know the person?" Delilah asked quietly she stood next to Andrew with her hands folded in front of her, "Yeah..i did" I started walking towards the opening dismissing Delilah's question

I looked back to see everyone following quietly behind except for Delilah and Jonathan who were both staring down at his book, they both wore a small smile. Andrew was looking over at Judith who was trying to catch up with me, when I was younger I couldn't help but be jealous of her, her short spiky blond hair and Grey eye's and slightly tanned complexion. She was unique and appealing and if you hadn't met her you'd want to and it doesn't help that she's so ..nice "So, I was wondering who's pairing up with who?" Judith said running up next to me.

I had already thought it through Jonathan with Delilah, Andrew with Judith and Ethan with me.

"Um I was thinking you'd be paired with Andrew.." I said stopping in front of the entrance.

"Oh.." Judith said with a small smile apparently she approved of my decision. After everyone formed in front of the entrance Jonathan and I walked forward so that we were facing everyone else, I couldn't help but glance over at Ethan who appeared to be looking forward at Jonathan and I, he looked bored. "Ok we have a sort of tradition when we go hunting" Jonathan said catching everyone's attention "A game" I said looking beside me at Jonathan

"Yes a game, we have three teams of two"he said "each team enters the "maze" going in opposite directions" I said feeling excited as I always do when we do this. "Basically which ever team racks up the most points and exits the maze first wins" Jonathan said he seemed to be excited as well. "The point system is pretty simple too: Oni demons will get you 3 points per, Scorprios 4, spider 5 Shax 6 and as a safety measure we advise if you do come in contact with any demons I didn't list and that you do not pursue them and if they pursue you ..Yell other teams are always close enough to hear" Jonathan said in a serious tone

"Last off do not under any circumstances be an idiot, it'll get you killed." I said my tone remaining casual "Jonathan and I know this maze like the back of our hand, we've been the highest scoring team for as long as we can remember so we thought it would be a good idea if we mixed it up a bit." I said glancing at Judith who was staring down the dark alley her expression remaining blank "Judith and Andrew, Delilah and I, Last but not least Mercy and Ethan." Jonathan said smiling forward at Delilah who was also smiling. Judith stood next to Andrew who seemed to be staring at Ethan who didn't look angry just annoyed. "One last rule, no sensors...kinda takes away all the fun" I said looking down the alley I couldn't help but think I saw someone...a mundane maybe? "What is it?" I shook away the thought and turned to see Ethan his attitude implied he was annoyed, his lips formed a straight line and his eye's seemed dull he kept his hands tucked in his pockets and raised one of his eyebrows above the other. "Nothing just thought I saw something" I said before turning fully towards the others "Let the hunting begin" I said before turning and heading down the far path wondering if I would see the shadowy figure again. Ethan followed closely behind I turned my head to see Jonathan and Delilah disappear between the buildings, "So what we just wonder in till we stumble upon a demon?" Ethan said but clearly he was to busy talking to hear what sounds like something eating, I quickly pulled my blade before Ethan noticed the sound "Aquariel" I whispered slowly walking forward the glowing blade lite the dark alley revealing a large green body crouched over a shadowy lump which slightly resembled a raccoon. "Gazardiel" I herd Ethan whisper before I quietly running up behind the Oni Demon and quickly jamming my foot against its back slamming it forward into the mutilated Raccoon and swiftly dragging my blade across its neck sending a fountain of ichor in my direction. The demon released a large scream and I got a grip of its large horns and yanked severing its head completely I stepped back and watched it's lower body Begin spazzing and sending ichor in multiple directions before neatly folding into itself and disappearing. I quickly began sawing off it's right horn with my blade once it was free I threw the head down to the ground and watched it disappear.

I tuck the horn into my belt before turning to face Ethan, who was standing his blade now back on his belt and his hands in his pocket, and yet again he looked bored.

I rolled my eye's and continued on "You coming?" I asked my tone now sounding annoyed and irritated "your getting the next one." I said still walking forward "Fine." he said walking beside me, I started ahead when all of a sudden my eye's widened and I could see the shadowy figure standing at a break between alleys, I could tell it was watching me as I was it .

I watched as it bolted through the middle alley and so did I.

I was half way down the alley before I herd Ethan yelling after me, but I didn't care . Never have I ever found a mundane in these alleys..at least one that wasn't already dead I wasn't gonna let this one die not when I can save it. I ran jumping over piles of garbage "Hey!" I yelled but the shadow ignored me before coming to an sudden stop I slowed my pace before coming to a stop, the shadowy figure stood no more then twelve feet away. "Hey, you need to get out of here...it's not safe" I said in a calm tone trying to hide the my lack of breath, I quickly reached down into my belt and grabbed my witch light and watched the alley fill with the stones glow. And in front of me stood a tall blond man I released a small cry before he turned to face me a large smile covered his face, the same gold eyes and glowing white teeth...

I slowly started backing up it was him the shadow hunter from my dream...the Eidolon demon.

He walked towards me still smiling wide as if he was happy to see me , "You...your not real"

I said backing away slowly before coming to a stop in front a pile of trash . "aw I missed you too Mercy...sorry about you know..having to involve your mom last time we met...must have been painful you know her killing you and all..." panic filled inside of me that was just a dream..i must have fallen asleep I'm still at the institute in my room, this is just a dream..right?

"I'm dreaming..I'll wake up any minute" I said as if trying to convince myself. the demon started laughing "Really?well if you say so.." he said walking closer to me now standing a few inches away "I chose you" he said gently brushing my face with the back of his hand forcing me to flinch I turned to see the large pile of trash that had blocked my way and stepped to the side slowly backing away. Why was he here? If he didn't lie then hadn't he already gotten revenge by killing my parents? What did he mean chose me? " chose me?" I asked before being pulled back behind..Ethan who was holding his blade and standing between me and the demon. He was slightly crouched ready to pounce into action.

"what is your name?" Ethan demand holding his blade out in front of him, "aw Mercy you didn't tell me you had a body guard...how cute" he said ignoring Ethan and staring directly at me. "Mercy go get the others." Ethan said looking back at me no longer looking bored but..tired. "No." I said pushing out from behind Ethan and standing beside him I watched the demon smile in approval it made me sick but I needed to know. "He's a shadow hunter Ethan just passing through there's no reason to feel threatened" I said lowering his blade with my hand. Ethan's expression didn't change he exchanged a look with me and then went back to the demon, "Jace Morgestern." Ethan said pulling his blade back up the demons face froze for a moment caught of guard. "Mercy this is a Eidolon Demon I've met this shadow hunter before and last I checked he was at the new york institute and he wasn't planning a trip." Ethan said still holding the blade to the demons neck "Lower your blade Ethan" I said quietly

"Not a good time to be suicidal Mercy" he said staring directly at the demon "I would Listen to your friend Ethan, you wouldn't last long in a fight with me son of Adam" the demon warned .

"I would last long enough" Ethan spat still holding his blade high "now who's being suicidal." the demon said with a smirk. The sound of screams echoed through the alley, sending panic through me. "oh my god Ethan" I said my voice sounding sounding as afraid as I am "Somethings wrong Ethan, we have to go!" I yelled pulling is arm in till he turned to face me we exchanged a panicked glance before bolting though the alley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7

The alley passed by in a blur, the scream echoed through me it was either Judith or Delilah

Delilah and Jonathan took the far alley which had been the one we ran from so it had to be

Judith...

We ran down the middle isle our blades pulled and ready for anything, Ethan pulled his Which Light and the alley glowed and in front of us stood a giant white scaled demon with a large mouth that occupied its entire face except for it's popping toad eyes, it stood eight feet tall. It's legs ended with hooves and its arms ended with long tentacles which are tipped with blood red suckers...Raum. Lying a few feet away curled into a ball was Judith her hands covered in blood hiding her face. And Andrew stood a few feet away his hands clenching his blade blood dripped down his forehead were a large cut sat. "Andrew get Judith we'll distract him" Ethan yelled before running at the demon dodging its large Tentacles and slashing at its legs, I stood shocked just watching as Andrew pulled Judith away...the Idea of her being dead rushed through my mind ever memory I have of her, her smile, her unnecessary amount of kindness for any situation, she didn't even want to come but I forced her...it's my fault.

"Mercy" I herd Ethan Yell before a tentacle smacked against me sending me against a brick wall. Pain shot through me but I jump to my feet ignoring the pain and run at the demon slashing my blade in multiple directions the demon screams shot pain through my ears the pitch was unbelievable. Demon ichor covered my arms forcing me to scream...my arms felt as if they were on fire but I forced myself against the demons back dragging my blade through its left thigh sending the poisonous blood to coat my face but I didn't react to the pain in fact I didn't feel it my body felt numb as if there wasn't any pain left to feel. I yanked my blade out of its thigh and ignored its screams. I could see Ethan standing in front of the demon dodging every move the demon made, I ran backwards and exchanged a quick glance with Ethan his lip was bleeding and his forehead was drenched in sweat. He cant hold it off much longer...

I nodded with a small reassuring smile and ran at the demon Jumping up and wrapping my arms around its neck it began flailing its tentacles above It's head it eye's the color of vile, and it's mouth is full of long black needles all snapping to reach my face. I pulled back my hand and gripped my blade before forcing it into the demons neck. It began screeching and its tentacles smacked against me again and again forcing me to release the blade and fall to the ground. I watched the demon fall to the ground beside me it begin seizing and folding in to itself before disappearing and my blade raddled to the floor. The world began to spin and I fought to stay conscious, I instantly was turned over now staring up at the sky Ethan stood over me shaking me vigorously I watched his mouth move to form my name over and over.

But all I can ear is a loud ringing , I could feel warm blood dripping down the back of my neck no doubt I have a concussion. I started to laugh hysterically not even two days of being in charge of the institute and I've almost died twice, I've proved Ethan right I screwed up I got someone killed not just someone Judith. My laughing quickly turned to crying, Ethan still leaning next to me was looking down at me his expression was full of worry why would he care? He knew this would happen, he knew I would fail. I continued to cry while Ethan lifted me up into his arms I couldn't help but sob into his shoulder trying to at least muffle the sound yet again I was crying like some mundane I was better then this...or at least I thought I was.

I looked past Ethan's shoulders to see the Demon, Still Jace Morgestern he looks so worried so concerned. He waved his hand and turned to disappear into the shadows I lay my head against Ethan's shoulder it might just be the pure exhaustion speaking but at this very moment I feel safer then I have in a long time. I inhaled slowly catching my breath his smell filled me like leather and the way the air smelled right before a storm, my eye lids grew heavy and I was out.

Slowly my eye's open and I stand in front of a tall mirror my hair is up, a small tiara sits directly above my forehead. I'm wearing a long red eighteenth century gown, and my lips resemble blood, strangely I'm not worried I know I should be but I felt calm and..excited .

I smile slightly before turning away from the mirror, this room is huge decorated with large Victorian furniture, the walls were a light pink and the roof is covered in small cherubs all holding musical instruments. I twirled in a large circle holding my arms out and quietly giggling I inhale quickly when I stop abruptly and turn to see Jace Harondale .

Holding my waist and smiling "I see your enjoying yourself" he said examining the dress,

"I am" I said setting my hands on his shoulders. "You know, it could always be like this..you don't have to leave." he says leaning his head forward and kissing my forehead, "Mercy" I lifted my head and looked around the room but there was no one else just me and him. "Did you hear that?" I asked quietly his smile turned into a contempt gaze, "Say the word and you'll never have to go back there" I looked up at him "But I have too, they need me" I said without thinking, something inside of me doubted what I had said as if I was lying. "your not theirs to need." he said his voice gentle and kind "But I'm yours?" I ask still looking up at him his golden eyes seem to be endless."Forever and always." he said moving his hands to balance on my hips. "Mercy you need to wake up" the thought echoed through my mind...wake up? But I'm not sleeping..."What is it?" his voice sounding so kind so comforting. "I think I'm dreaming.."

I said looking down and somehow my dress was gone and I'm wearing my gear...pain shot through me and arms started to burn forcing me to remove them from his shoulders, I looked down at my now burning hands the skin was now a boiling red the skin was extremely burned and is covered in giant black blisters. I looked up to see Jace his expression now looking disappointed. "Just say the word and I'll rescue you." was the last thing he said before my eye's opened and reality set in.

Shadowhunter 101: an Iratze rune is your all time best friend.

Reality hit me like a train, and I jumped forward I'm laying in the institutes infirmary the sound of people yelling echoed through the room several people ran in and out of the curtain beside me...Judith. I quickly reached around luckily I'm still wearing my gear and weapons belt I grab my Stele and get to work starting with a large Iratze stretching down my arm the sleight burn followed by almost instant relief but I was far from one-hundred percent. "Judith" I whispered repeatedly I jumped off the bed the room seemed to spin the sound of yelling blasted through my ears I quickly looked through the curtain to see a crowed surrounding the bed a large flat ring filled the air I knew that ring she was flat lining...I ran out of the curtain and bolted out of the infirmary and down the hall I couldn't think about her I had to keep going the Council must have been informed if they aren't already here I might have a few minutes to asses the situation. I ran into the nearest bathroom and quickly cleaned the blood off my face making sure I didn't look anything like I felt but my skin was still badly burned. Ok first things first Mercy asses the situation How are the others? What condition are they in? I ran towards the side of the institute were the males rooms are. Think Mercy what room is he in?...4 I quickly knocked on the door before pushing the door open and there stood Ethan as if he was about to get the door and sitting on the bed was Andrew who looked normal except for the small scar on his forehead he looked un-harmed. "O'k you two look..not dead" I said before turning and running out of the room I herd the door slam before turning to see Ethan holding my wrist "Mercy" he said his tone sounding worried but I didn't have time for this. "I have to go, the council is going to be here and Judith 's..." Ethan looked to each side before pulling me into a spare room. "How are you standing right now?" he said analyzing my arms "The demons blood it's poison Mercy it's all over you"

"I'm fine I need to go...people are probably looking for they're leader which I'm guessing for at least the next hour is me" I said pulling away and leaving the room.

I could hear his foot steps behind me "How are Delilah and Jonathan?" I said still walking fast down the hallway. "Delilah's O'k but your friend Jonathan he's not doing to well it took three men to pull him out of the infirmary" this information sent guilt through me this is all my fault.

"I need to call a meeting..now." I said heading towards the library.

I stood on the small stage that sat on the left side of the library looking down on a large crowed of angry people. "As you all know we had a terrible encounter with a Raum Demon tonight" I spoke loudly looking down at my hands. "Some of you seem to remember the last time such an accident of this proportion a cured" I said looking up my eyes setting on Maryellen's face dripped with tears and It hit me I am they're leader now is the time to lead them. "Darren, I need you to go to the infirmary get me a status report now." he nodded and left the room "Was the council contacted yet?" the crowed stayed silent "The council does not wish to be bothered unless a life is lost" a man yelled from the back of the crowed. A small amount of relief clouded me "Very well then, - "She's stable but their not sure how long it's going to last the poisons strong..she needs a warlock." adrenalin pored through me "Transport her to the west wing, I need to contact a warlock."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter:8

"Dearest, Mercy I am terribly sorry to inform you that I will not be able to help your friend...my hands are tied here in New york institute and I'm almost positive they wouldn't last a day with out a warlock at there disposal. I do hope in time you will forgive me, I offer my condolences

your parents were truly notable hunters.

Bane-

I stared at the letter before throwing it back into the flames, anger welled inside of me since when was Magnus Bane loyal to any one institute? I watch the flames dance in the small chimney my parents installed in there office so that they could receive fire mail. flames spark before parting to reveal a letter, I quickly grab and the flames rejoined. I stare down at a clean white letter with a wax stamp directly in the middle, initials "NS" in black wax. I opened the letter and began to read:

I hear your in need of a warlock? I don't usually assist nephilim but you've caught me in a good mood, Just say the word and I'll save your friend. Forever and always Nicholas Somber~

I should feel eery and cautious but all I can feel is the tiny bit of..hope. I quickly grab paper of of the desk and begin writing:

Nicolas, your assistance would be unforgettable and I would be forever grateful. But I ask that you make haste as of now she is stable but I'm not sure how long it will last. Mercy Dawnwood~ I threw the page into the fire and whispered Nicolas Somber before heading for the East wing.

I sat down directly next to the bed on a spare chair, my eye's seemed to wonder Judith's burned body. They had cut off her gear and placed her in a hospital gown, her arms are covered with the same black blisters that coated mine. Her head was covered in a large cast and her face is slightly bruised. I couldn't help but feel extremely tired, my arms still felt as if they were on fire but I could ignore it. The warlock will come the warlock will save her I repeated in my mind over and over. "you should let the doctor examine you." I turned to see Jonathan leaning against the door frame, "I'm fine." I said again as if I've said it a hundred times "Your not fine your just stubborn" he said walking across the room and sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. "I've never herd of a warlock named Nicolas Somber." I exhaled "Does it matter? We needed a warlock we got one." I said quietly still staring at Judith,

"She'll be fine you know...this stuff happens all the time" he said has if trying to reassure himself. "Mercy, your arms are black" he said jumping to his feet and running over to examine my arms, the burnt leftovers of what used to be my gear dangled over my black oozing arms sending a large knot to form in my throat. I looked around the room before my eyes focused on a spare bed located In the far side, "You can go back to your room, get cleaned up I'll come get you when he arrives." I hesitate before rising to my feet, I cant imagine how I must look right now I could feel my hair is tangled and matted with blood. My arms the terrifying shade of black they looked as they felt as if they were set on fire and just left to cook.

"Your sure? Cause I could just- "Go, please honestly you look like a zombie." I could feel a small smile tugging on the sides of my lips, no matter the situation Jonathan could always cheer me up. "I'll take that as a complement.." I said before turning and walking out of the room. The room still seemed to spin no doubt one of the many affects of the poison, it also seemed to affect my reflects forcing me to cling to the wall. Luckily the halls remained empty long enough for me to get to my room.

I ruffled through my dresser pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a light blue sweater, although I'm far from cold the sweater is sure to cover my arms. I don't think I could keep my self from strangling the next person that mentioned them, I'm not the one in a coma. Excitement welled inside of me...hot shower.

After showering, I'm wide awake after scrubbing my arms with antibacterial soap It's been a while since I've actually wanted to saw off my own arms.

I quickly brushed through my hair before pulling it back up into a ponytail, I stood in front of the mirror staring at the small burn on my left cheek luckily this one wasn't black just a dark red. I took a large breath before turning and heading out of the room, The east wing is a hospital room that's not actually part of the institute its a separate building that's off to the east

hence the name. It was built for this exact purpose since downworlders aren't allowed in the institute if a warlocks assistance was needed we wouldn't have to break any laws and the institute's tradition of nothing but nephilim on the holy grounds of the institute.

I turn the corner to see Jonathan walking quickly down the hall before looking up to see me.

"i was just coming to get you, he's here" Jonathan said, I nodded before we both turned and headed out.

We walked side by side into the infirmary the room is pretty full from Judith's parents and Ethan,Andrew and Delilah a few others. My eye's scanned the room before setting on a tall slim man with black hair his eye's are light blue he's dressed in a long white dress shirt with a black vest over it, he has long black jeans and black loafers. I quickly look away after noticing he was also looking at me. I have to admit he looked kind of like Magnus just without the blue hair and obnoxious style, his facial features were mature but at the same time has a gentleness to It. I wonder what his mark is? Does he have a tail or something? Something hidden by clothing no doubt. I walked up to him and held out my hand "Mercy Dawnwood"

he smiled before shaking my hand "Nicholas Somber, It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." I forced a smile before dropping my hand to my side, "In your letter you hadn't mentioned that you yourself would be in need of healing.." he says pulling back my arm sleeves revealing the black remains of my arm. "That's because it's not necessary" I said pulling down my sleeve and walking past him to stand in front of Judith's bed. "Oh really? Because I give you a day maybe two before that poison reaches your heart." he said moving to the side of Judith's bed his expression seemed casual, I looked to the side to see Ethan who is staring at the warlock his expression seems curious and angry at the same time.

"Yeah well, I didn't mail you about me I mailed you about her" I said pointing to Judith's sleeping body "Why? She isn't poisoned just servilely wounded just smack one of thous fancy iratze rune's on her and she'll be good as new, well a few days in bed give or take." "What do you mean she's not poisoned?" Ethan said still glaring, "A Ruam demon isn't actually poisonous it's heart has the ability to pump poison through the veins but it's a last resort to kill it's foe due to the fact that it's poison will also kill itself, It's truly a case of If I go to hell your coming with me." It didn't make sense honestly if she wasn't poisoned then why was she still unconscious and explain her arms. "That doesn't make sense...look at her arms" I said looking back and forth from Nicholas and Judith. "All though the poison is a last resort , without the poison they're blood still as...qualities that resemble acid." he said looking forward at Judith "Hence her arms, Although mercy would you lift your sleeve?" he said eying my left arm. My arm looks the same as Judith honestly if she wasn't poisoned but is in a coma I think I'll be just fine.

"If you knew she wasn't poisoned why'd you come?" I said changing the subject. He exhaled slightly before saying "I had a feeling, but it wasn't set in stone" he said his tone still casual.

"Mercy pull up your sleeve" Ethan said his tone sounding irritated. "Why?" I asked my tone sounding stubborn. "Because you killed the demon, and your arms are covered in it's blood."

the large pit in my stomach began to form. "Fine." I said before pulling up my sleeve's wincing when the fabric rubbed against the blisters, Nicholas moved in front of me and examined my arm. His smell filled the air he smelt of Rosewater and clean linen, I looked up and exchanged a glance with Ethan who still looked angry I couldn't help but feel bad for him I wanted to know why he was angry I didn't want him to be..upset. I smiled slightly before searing pain shot through my arm forcing me to jerk, "By the angle!" yelled before turning to see Nicholas he released my arm and looked up his expression now looking arrogant. "Yep poisoned!"

he said with a cocky smile..."Honestly I guess the longer you live the more right you just are.."

he said still smiling. Ethan rolled his eye's and folded his arms into each other. "I give you a day maybe two before the poison reaches your heart" repeated in my mind and all of a sudden I wished Magnus was here at least he wouldn't have made me beg. "Do you want me to beg? Because honestly I would rather die..." a small chuckle released Nicholas before he said. "Nephilim and they're stubborn egos, honestly it will be the death of you all one day"

"So you aren't going to help her?" Ethan said in a frustrated tone. "Of course I'll help her , otherwise this trip would have been a utter waste of time, and truthfully I may live forever but there's nothing I hate more then wasted time." he said his tone now sounding serious, "Wow,that's so..deep" Ethan said in a mocking tone. "Don't test me son of Adam, you might be surrounded by your kind, but much like the Raum demon if I go I will take my enemies with me." he said in a serious tone, "Yep your both strong foes can we focus please?" I said looking at Ethan then back to Nicholas. "you must be sleeping to preform the ritual"

"Why?" I asked honestly not quite sure why I knew the answer. "Because my dear, if you remained conscious..I guarantee you would prey for death."


End file.
